Beerus
Beerus is an antagonist from the 2013 animated movie, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. In essence, he's the second most powerful being in his universe. He is the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arceus VS Beerus * Lord Beerus vs Asura * Bayonetta vs Beerus * Beerus vs Bill Cipher * Beerus VS Bowser * Bugs Bunny vs. Beerus (Completed) * Beerus vs Chakravartin (Abandoned) * Beerus vs Darkseid * Beerus vs Dr Manhattan (Completed) * ( Kid ) Franklin Richards vs Beerus (Completed) * Galactus vs. Beerus * Beerus vs Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Abandoned) * Beerus (DBZ) vs The Judge (OFF) (Completed) * Beerus VS Kid Buu (Completed) * Lord Boros VS Lord Beerus * Marx VS Beerus * Palkia vs Beerus * Beerus VS Pegasus seiya * Sailor Galaxia VS Lord Beerus * Beerus vs Sailor Saturn * Beerus vs. Sans (Completed) * Beerus VS Solaris (Sonic) (Abandoned) * Beerus vs Superman * Beerus vs Tabuu * Beerus VS Thanatos (Abandoned) * Thanos vs. Beerus (Completed) * Lord Beerus vs. Toon Thomas (Completed) Battles Royale * Beerus VS Tabuu VS Solaris (Completed) * God Royale (thelegion) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Alien X (Ben 10) * Baal (Disgaea) * Bass.EXE (Mega Man) * Bhunivelze (Final Fantasy) * Blaze the Cat (S''onic the Hedgehog'') * Crazy Hand * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Dimentio * Doomsday * Dormammu * Firestorm * Gig (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) * Giygas (MOTHER) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * HIM (PowerPuff Girls) * Jedah Dohma * Juggernaut * Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) * Kamijou Touma (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Krona * Kirby * Lucemon (Digimon) * Magolor * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Pops (Regular Show) * Rosalina * Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) * Superboy-Prime * Trigon * Thor Odinson * Yhwach (Bleach) * Zoom With Whis * Master Hand and Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.) History In the Dragonball series, there are twelve beings of mass galactic destruction known as the Gods of Destruction. These beings are a necessary evil since they maintain balance in their realms by wiping out planets that are created by the Supreme Kais. The most feared of the destroyers is Beerus, who is charge of Universe 7 with his attendant Whis his sole companion. While Beerus fulfill his role while traveling the cosmos, Beerus's reason for destroying planets borders more towards whim than universal balance. Despite his having a sleeping period of thirty nine years, an extra fifteen years when over sleeping, Beerus was an influence in his universe's affairs that include his indirect role in plant Vegeta's destruction. Before his previous rest, Beerus learned that a strong opponent called a Super Saiyan God would appear before him. Beerus woke up and found that opponent to be Goku. Death Battle Info Having been trained by Whis in martial arts, Beerus usually uses his power to destroy planets rather than fight. Such examples include tapping a table on the planet's surface to blow half of the world up and then wiping out another when he let a tiny drop of energy on his finger hit the surface. He can even wipe out an entire solar systems with ease. It is stated in Dragon Ball Super that he is capable of destroying everything in the entire universe all at once. Feats * Destroyed half a planet by tapping his finger on a table * Reduced an egg to dust with one finger. * Defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku in just two blows. * Defeated Mr. Buu and the Z-Fighters with only a small percentage of his full power. * Defeated Super Saiyan God Goku with only 70% of his full power (Battle of Gods movie only), he and Goku's clashes created shockwaves that can harm the universe and gets deadlier the further the travels through out (depends on limited range). * Destroyed two suns with a sneeze (Albiet this was redone by Whis with his 'Temporal Do-over' Technique, who stopped him from bringing darkness to his Castle) * While fighting Champa, would have destroyed universes 6 and 7. * Destroyed Zamasu * Defeated Arale, a gag character. * Defeated Vegeta SSJ Blue Full Power without much problems (Dragon Ball Super Manga) * It was shown to be immune to the magic of Demigra and achievement to mislead it, believing that it was under their control. (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) * He was able to, with the mere pressure of his overwhelming Ki, knock Vegeta to his knees with a glance. * He is the only official God of Destruction to showcase something similar to Ultra Instinct as seen in the Dragon Ball Super manga when he fought the other eleven Gods of Destruction. * It was able to maintain a combat with the other gods of destruction alone and almost at the same time. (Dragon Ball Super Manga) Flaws * Lack of self control. Sometimes acts childish and gets angry over small things when he doesn't get his way ( Was going to destroy Earth over not getting a cup of pudding) * Arrogant and cocky Gallery 3425936-3322608-2079240520-db he.png|Beerus Angry 3990824-battle 013.jpg|Beerus Charging up this blast to destroy Earth FireEnergySphere2(BoG).png|Beerus Ultimate Attack BillsSunAttackThrow.png|Beerus Throwing his ultimate attack 3677227-2956469-4125804649-gokuf.png|Goku taking Beerus's Attack and_this_is___super_saiyan_3____by_viperxtr-d9kyysi.jpg|Goku SSJ3 vs Beerus in the nutshell beerus-dragonballfighterz-official-artwork.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Void Users